Gib Mir Deine AugenDame tus ojos
by Zura.Dunkel
Summary: One-Shot, una noche más es una noche menos. El ignorar o negar la realidad tiene sus consecuencias pero también sus recompensas. Los Noah no tienen alma pero... [Lucky: TykixLavi] Situado en algún momento de la historia original.


Hola de nuevo! No pude evitar escribir esto que salió del fondo de mi corazón y sufrimiento inspirado un poco en la canción de Rammstein con el mismo nombre.

Yo sé que quizás me odien al terminar pero es tristemente bonito, no? :c: En compensación a lo sad o agridulce de esta historia voy a trabajar más en mi historia actual y futuras. El tiempo tiene que hacerle justicia al Lucky :3

Espero lo disfruten.

Dame tus ojos.

Lavi se recostó respirando agitado, todavía un poco de saliva escurría por la comisura de su labio por lo que con su mano la retiró. Su respiración agolpada se adosaba sus latidos cansados que recién padecían un orgasmo.

Cerró de golpe su ojo visible y suspiró fuertemente, paso sus manos por su cuello para intentar compensar el exceso de humedad y temperatura de su cuerpo.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Ya no puedes?-** Una voz ronca le cuestionó retadoramente.

 **-Cállate.-** Dijo medio molesto y divertido- **Uno está bien, y es exagerado contigo. Pero dos es como golpear a Julio César en la cara en plena lupercalia…-** bufó molesto el pelirrojo. No se inmutó por la referencia que normalmente parecería exagerada o incomprensible.

 **-Te recuerdo, encanto…-** Tyki se colocó encima de él pegando su abdomen al cuerpo del joven.-Que a Julio Cesar lo apuñalaron hasta la muerte.-Se percató de que Lavi lo miraba hipnotizado y cansado.- ¿ **Una apuñalada más?** -El Noah del placer rió maliciosamente mientras acariciaba fuertemente el cabello del pelirrojo y besaba su rostro bajando hasta su mandíbula.

 **-Me voy a quedar dormido, tarado** …-Lavi buscó tomar una postura cerrada al moreno volviéndose de lado.

-Rió fuertemente y retomó su lugar a lado del Bookman.- **Aburrido** …-Espetó buscando un cigarrillo.

 **-Si lo fuera no me buscarías tanto.-** Sonrió autosuficiente ante la observación y miró de reojo como Tyki lo veía sin encender su cigarrillo.- **Y lo sabes.**

 **-Meh.-** El pelinegro tuvo un leve sonrojo ante esa afirmación. Detestaba perder dominación en esas situaciones.

Finalmente encendió su cigarrillo y se acomodó en las almohadas con las que contaba el lecho, dio una calada y suspiró.

 **-Me gusta ganar al menos en eso.-** Susurró Lavi triunfante manteniendo su posición y mirándolo.

 **-Cállate.-** Dijo con los labios entrecerrados estirando una mano para acariciar su cabeza. El joven aprovechó el gesto para acomodarse de forma que el brazo del mayor le abrazara y acariciara su hombro y espalda.

 **-Nunca.-** Lavi sentenció y comenzó a dormitar en el hombro del ojidorado.

Durante la siguiente exhalación de humo de cigarro sintió como comenzaban a arder sus ojos. La irritación continuó aunque tallara sus ojos mieles, sintió en sus dedos humedad. Reconoció que no era el sudor acostumbrado de los encuentros con el exorcista (en más de un sentido) y se percató de que eran lágrimas. Soltó un gruñido molesto y adolorido para tratar de ignorar la situación.

La diversión y el placer que le provoca juguetear con el cuerpo del chico Bookman era terapéutica para ambos. La guerra en la que participaba había encontrado su punto más álgido y sórdido. La ansiedad con la que se entregaban era en parte por la recién descubierta adicción a sus pieles y respectivos tenores y en parte por el estado mental que padecían con toda la violencia y pesadumbre inherente a la violencia.

 **-Carajo… -** Espetó comenzando a limpiar su nariz con la mano.

 **-¿Qué?-** Abrió su ojo al escuchar el tono de voz molesto del mayor. Miró sus lágrimas y encogió su cuerpo. No mencionó nada y se acercó a abrazar el pecho del hombre.

No lo miró tras sentir el abrazo pero su cuerpo reaccionó amoldándose al cuerpo de Lavi. Dejó correr las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas para sentirlas resbalar por su mandíbula, casi llegando al sudor que aún se encontraba en su cuello. Las cobijas blancas combinaban con la piel del ojiverde y contrastaban con la del mayor, haciendo una composición en la que se observaba como el blanco resguardaba el cuerpo desnudo del Noah.

El menor sintió una tremenda ansiedad, por primera vez se preocupaba en pensar que ocurría fuera de esas cuatro paredes y fuera del tibio contacto de Tyki. Se habían jurado no pensar demasiado en lo ajeno a sus cuerpos desnudos en las esporádicas vistas que arreglaban, no tendría sentido tenerlas si lo hacían. No obstante, nunca había acontecido algo específico que se los recordara.

En un arranque de desesperación, el pelirrojo se levantó de un salto de la cama y se alejó. Mikk lo miró preocupado y dirigió su mirada a su cigarro a medio consumir, había olvidado fumarlo. Sintió el pecho pesado por ver al menor perturbado, la oscuridad le había impedido mirar hacia donde se había dirigido. La luz de la luna sólo se calaba de frente a la cama, el resto de la habitación se mantenía en penumbras. De repente su piel dejó de tener una tonalidad tostada para tomar un color cenizo y los estigmas se hicieron notar.

El pelirrojo había tomado un par de pañuelos y regresó a la cama manteniéndose sentado en la orilla. Miró al mayor que había girado su rostro tratando de disimular las lágrimas que continuaban corriendo por sus pómulos sin ninguna tregua, ignoró por completo la apariencia de la piel de éste. El joven estiró su mano para sentir las tibias lágrimas mientras que el hombre no se inmutaba, el Noah se mantenía en una suerte de negación. Había humedecido sus dedos y lamió levemente la punta de estos, no distinguía ningún sabor.

Era irónico conocer el sabor de la piel, el sudor y el semen del Noah pero sus lágrimas carecían de esa particular esencia. Retomó un pensamiento recurrente acerca del alma de Mikk ¿la tiene? Lavi dejó de mirar la punta de sus dedos y miró a su acompañante. Él seguía con el rostro vuelto a la oscuridad y con la mirada perdida.

Adoraba sus ojos mieles, amaba sobretodo las formas en que lo llegaban a mirar y lo sencillo que le desarmaba desde el principio. También era irónico que éstos tuviesen tanta luz a comparación de la piel del hombre; " **Y de su ausencia de alma** ", pensó el bookman. Mirarlo tendido sobre las almohadas y con el pecho descubierto lo mantenían atento, no sólo por lo cautivador de su apariencia sino por la lógica que había detrás de esto. Si es que había algún sentido en todo.

Cerró los ojos Tyki notando la mirada insistente de su amante, intentaba sólo pensar en sus pulmones tomando aire. Sabía que si trataba de pensar de más en la causa de sus lágrimas le afectarían más de lo que desearía en ese preciso momento. No buscaba ignorar completamente la causa, sólo quería hacerlo mientras se encontraba con el objeto de su calma y pasión.

 **-Tienes que tener luz…-** El pelirrojo mencionó de repente.

 **-¿Qué?-** Tyki abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza al joven **-¿Luz?-** Se le hizo hasta cierto punto estúpida la declaración. Si era una distracción la tomaría pero le tenía inseguro indagar si había un motivo que le haría recordar lo negado.

 **-Sí.-** Aprovechó su atención para sentarse sobre su torso y tomar el papel para empezar a limpiarle las lágrimas como si se tratara de una herida.- **Después de todo esto…-** Empezó a hablar pausadamente dándole prioridad a su acción con sus lágrimas.- **Debo decir, que dudo en la existencia de tu alma…**

-Tyki lo miró pasmado, asustado ante que se llegara una alusión a sus oficios y papeles en la guerra.

 **-Pero no dudo que algo bondadoso o digamos benéfico...-** Lavi seleccionaba cuidadosamente sus palabras, había procedido a mantener el pañuelo un poco debajo de su lunar para detener el flujo.- **Hay en tu interior.-** Esto significaba la evasión más grande al temor de Tyki, y aunque dentro de la negación hay una afirmación de lo que querían esconder habían aprendido a quedarse en la superficie de las palabras.- **Me has tocado de formas inimaginables, Tyki.** -Lavi lo miró a los ojos.

 **-Lavi…-** Tyki enterró la intención de una mueca de dolor o sollozo. Su pecho se había deshecho del peso para albergar una tibieza acompañada de dolor.

 **-Sabes que no me refiero a lo sexual.-** Le sonrió levemente.- **No se limita a eso. Por eso digo que algo hay aquí.-** Apoyó una de sus manos en el pecho del mayor.

 **-No sé qué es lo que sea.-** Admitió el moreno soltando la colilla de cigarro en un cenicero y limpiando el ojo opuesto al que limpiaba Lavi. **-Pero creo que eres su responsable.-** Tomó la mano que estaba en su pecho.- **Y su dueño.-** Se movió un poco para hacer que el pelirrojo se recostara sobre él y resguardarlo en sus brazos.

Quizás el juego de mentir e ignorar el trasfondo de sus vidas era un ejercicio insano, pero las sensaciones eran demasiado reales y trascendentales como para impedirles el paso por algo que parecía transitorio cuando ambos se besaban o se tocaban.

 **-Sabes, Lavi.-** Le habló suavemente mientras acariciaba el pelo de su nuca.-Que si pudiera te daría más. Muchísimo más.-Admitió con dolor cediendo a la carga emocional que tenían las lágrimas que ignoraban cualquier motivo y seguían deslizándose en su rostro. Le abrazó más fuerte.

 **-Tus ojos.-** Dijo el ojiverde fortaleciendo el contacto con el Noah.-T **us ojos y tu luz son todo lo que quiero, Tyki.**

Se mantuvieron abrazados y las lágrimas llegaron a humedecer el rostro del menor, pero era notable que el flujo se estaba tornando débil, el joven se incorporó de nuevo y Tyki lo miró ya sin dolor, sino con curiosidad.

-El joven se inclinó a besarlo suavemente y sólo por esa noche hizo una leve alusión a sus miedos.- **Algún día…-** Le sonrió al separarse.

 **-Algún día.-** Afirmó tomando su mano y la colocó en su mejilla. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido pero sus pómulos estaban levemente húmedos.

Lavi se inclinó a besar la frente donde se encontraban sus estigmas.

Ese "Algún día" probablemente debió traducirse en "Alguna vida" pero eso no era importante esa noche.


End file.
